Sakura Kinomoto
Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 桜, Kinomoto Sakura) is a fictional character, the heroine of CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura has an alternate existence in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is also briefly mentioned in another CLAMP title ×××HOLiC. Naming Sakura's given name (桜) means cherry blossom. Her surname, Kinomoto (木之本), literally means the origin of wood. In Cardcaptors, Sakura was originally going to be called "Nikki," but Nelvana kept her given name because of the reception of the Cardcaptors adaptation and the difficulty and expense of editing out numerous appearances of her name in romaji in the series. Her family name was changed to "Avalon." The pronunciation of her given name changed, as stress is put on the middle syllable ku, while in Japanese, the accent is on sa and the ku is very quick, almost silent. Nelvana purposefully changed the pronunciation of the name since many English names have stress on the middle syllable. Appearance While cardcapting, Sakura wears different costumes made by her best friend Tomoyo Daidōji, several other times she wears her school uniform or her casual clothes (even pajamas). She has short light brown hair and green eyes. She is short to medium in height, is also charming, dainty and cute Personality Sakura is an extremely energetic and cheerful character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 1 Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." (「絶対大丈夫だよ。」 "Zettai daijōbu da yo."), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. She often comes across as naïve, clumsy, dense and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Her favorite foods are omelet and noodles with seafood and her favorite recipe is pancakes. Her birthday is on April 1. She hates Mathematics, loves Gym and Music, and her blood type is A.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 1, Chapter 1, page 38 Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to be friendly with everybody, and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Syaoran (Li). though sometimes she's quite gulliable and believe what everyone told her. Her charm can win anyone (as shown with Syaoran in the series) and she's very scared of ghosts. Relationships Syaoran Li Sakura's relationship with Syaoran Li is the most recognized relationship in the series, mostly because the second half of the series is heavily devoted to its development. Most significant to the development of their relationship is Syaoran's changing opinion of Sakura, mostly because of Sakura's own heart-warming personality. In the beginning of the series, Syaoran immediately considers Sakura a rival when he finds out she is the Cardcaptor and concludes her unworthy of bearing the responsibility of the Clow Cards.Card Captor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 3, pages 14-17 Sakura is constantly intimidated by his glares and brash attitude both at school and while capturing Clow Cards. However Sakura never gives back any negative responses or behavior. Most of the time, despite Syaoran's aggression, she thanks him for his help and effort. This eventually becomes very confusing to Syaoran, whose gentler side soon causes him to be more humble than arrogant. An important turn in their relationship occurs when the Earthy reveals itself in the manga chapter entitled "The Power of the Elements", where Sakura falls into a deep crevice created by the card.Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 1, page 37 Running to save her, Syaoran yells out to her, calling her by her first name. Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 1, page 39 After being rescued by Cerberus, Sakura returns this by asking if she can start calling him "Syaoran-kun".Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 1, page 40 This is paralleled in the anime where, in episode 57, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura take a visit to a teddy bear museum. (The journey through the museum is accompanied by the song Ki Ni Naru Aitsu or That Girl I Can't Ignore , sung by his voice actress, Kumai Motoko). This is followed by a scene in an elevator between Syaoran and Sakura where events similar to those centered around the Earth card occur. Syaoran screams out Sakura's name here when she falls into a hole. Sakura later tells him she heard this, and asks if she can call him "Syaoran-kun" instead of the more neutral "Li-kun". Throughout the series, Syaoran gradually becomes more committed to caring for Sakura romantically, most especially after Yue forces him to confront his feelings early on in the second story arc, but she remains completely oblivious of his feelings.Card Captor Sakura Volume 8, Chapter 1, pages 24-28 Syaoran's blushes become more frequent, and there are some occasions where he would suddenly become clumsy when in her presence.Card Captor Sakura Volumes 8-11 Sakura will either keep an innocent smile on her face or look confused and worried at Syaoran whenever he trips and falls. When Sakura confesses her feelings to Yukito, only to have them essentially rejected, Syaoran is there to comfort her in the park afterward.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 31-36 It is a very emotional period in the series, but she is able to recover, thanks to Syaoran being there to help her get her emotions out.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 2, pages 34-41 To give thanks, she spends a week making him a scarf. Similarly, in the manga, Sakura returns the favor by spending a week making him a yukata which she gives to him after he agrees to accompany her to a festival.Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 3 Sakura is finally made aware of Syaoran's feelings when he personally confesses them near the end of the series, after the final battle with Eriol Hiiragizawa.Card Captor Sakura Volume 12, Chapter 1, page 35 The news comes as a complete shock to her, and it is ever present in her thoughts over the next few days. After talking to her friends about why she is upset and confused about her feelings, those feelings lead her to conclude that Syaoran is her true "number one person," and she confesses her newfound feelings as Syaoran suddenly leaves for Hong Kong (though only temporarily). The anime stretches out the suspense, with Sakura not yet answering Syaoran in the last episode of the series. Instead, her confession comes at the end of the second movie, after several failed attempts throughout the film. The teddy bears (seen in the above picture) are named Sakura and Syaoran, respectively, referring to a fictional tradition where if two people make teddy bears for each other and the recipients name them after their donors, the two will be a couple forever.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 4, page 11 In the manga, Sakura and Syaoran name their bears after each other after she confesses her love to him. However this is slightly changed in the anime, where, Syaoran gives Sakura his bear (she asks to have it) in Episode 70, but Sakura never gives him one, having already given it to Yukito earlier in the series.Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 51 In the second movie, Syaoran returns to Japan with his cousin Meiling Li who was having secret phone calls with Tomoyo Daidōji who helped plan their return. Tomoyo and Meiling attempted to organize outings for Sakura to tell Syaoran about how she feels but, rather amusingly, she gets interrupted until the end of the movie where Sakura confesses her love believing that Syaoran had forgotten his most important feeling. She begins to cry but Syaoran surprisingly replies "Me too, Sakura." The song Ashita e no Merodi plays with the sunrise clear in the background to symbolize happiness and victory. Sakura is so overjoyed by the revelation, that she recklessly leaps across a large hole in the floor to reach Syaoran. The film ends on a cliffhanger with Sakura halfway through the air, but a still image released with the film shows that she makes the leap, right into Syaoran's arms. Yukito Tsukishiro In the first half of the series, before any hint of a relationship with Syaoran, Sakura's primary romantic focus was on the older Yukito Tsukishiro. On a class trip in the fourth volume, Sakura reveals to Syaoran that her crush on Yukito began when Toya brought Yukito home on the day Yukito transferred to Toya's school. Yukito's presence always causes a significant effect on Sakura's feelings, commonly provoking her "floaty" exclamation, "Hanyaan~" (はにゃあん～). Unlike Syaoran, who is attracted to Yukito because of his power, Sakura is truly in love with Yukito. Sakura always does her best to impress Yukito, on rare occasions even competing with Syaoran to give the better compliment or gift.Card Captor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 5, pages 39-40 She often looks forward to going to school with Yukito each day, and she is worried when he is not there.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 3, page 14 Most times when her brother, Toya, is present, Sakura is often provoked to raise her voice or else act "unladylike" at Toya, which immediately elicits her embarrassment when she realizes Yukito is also there watching her. Late in the series, Sakura finally decides to confess her love to Yukito instead of forever skirting around the issue.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, page 31 However, Yukito does not return the feelings, admitting that he loves her also but only in a platonic way.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 31-35 He asks her to reevaluate her feelings towards him and suggests that she feels attached to him more because he resembles her father. Sakura agrees with Yukito after some thought, and he continues to reassure her by saying that the real "number one person" for her is still out there somewhere, and she should not give up searching for him.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 39-40 After an emotional afternoon in the park, Sakura is able to get over Yukito but still remaining a close friend through the end of the series. She, in a rare perceptive moment, also realizes that Yukito's feelings have always been aimed towards her brother, Toya.Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 36-38 She accepts that fact, also, and wishes them the best. Interestingly, in the last book of the manga (episode 70 of the anime), Eriol reveals to Yue that when Clow chose Sakura as the future new Master of the Clow Cards and their guardians, he had expected that in the future Yukito would love Sakura more than anyone else and vice versa.Card Captor Sakura Volume 12, Chapter 1, pages 16-18 Yukito's feelings for Toya and Syaoran's feelings for Sakura were the unforeseen occurrences, a few of the deviations from Clow's plan, that Eriol mentions to Sakura and friends at the party in Clow's mansion. Tomoyo Daidōji Though non-romantic, Sakura's close relationship with Tomoyo Daidōji is likely the second most significant relationship in the series. Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends (and second cousins as their mothers were cousins), meeting randomly for the first time in the third grade when Sakura offered Tomoyo one of her erasers.Card Captor Sakura Volume 3, Chapter 3, pages 43-44 Since then, Tomoyo has been very attentive to everything that Sakura does, including finding a passion for filming her throughout her daily activities. Sakura holds a lot of trust in Tomoyo, often allowing her to take lots of measurements for the multitude of battle costumes and dresses that are made for her. Tomoyo is also one of the few keepers of Sakura's secret as the Cardcaptor, often accompanying Sakura in many of her adventures for filming and costume-testing opportunities. In the second half of the series, when Sakura gets a new wand and mission, Tomoyo is responsible for choreographing Sakura's new action poses. Tomoyo holds a special, arguably romantic attachment, to Sakura, of which Sakura is completely oblivious. In both the manga and anime, Tomoyo admits that she loves Sakura, but Sakura replies innocently, "I love you, too," in the platonic sense. (This is emphasized using manga conventions: Tomoyo declares her love against a background of flowers, while Sakura replies against a blank white background). The manga takes the scene further where Tomoyo comments that her love is more than what she is thinking it is. Sakura gives a confused look, but Tomoyo drops the topic, adding, "I'll tell you when you're older." However in the anime series she is shown to have a more of a romantic relation, though Clamp probably never meant it to be any sort of a sexual love, the whole relationship was left out in the English version .Card Captor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 2, pages 28-29 Throughout the series, Sakura never realizes this deeper attachment, simply remaining Tomoyo's best friend. Tomoyo, however, selflessly does not mind this at all and even helps Sakura most times in setting up situations with Yukito and Syaoran, as Tomoyo understands they are the ones who would make Sakura the happiest. Because Tomoyo lacks magical powers, Sakura takes on a protective responsibility most times when capturing or transforming cards. If Tomoyo is ever in danger (or missing), Sakura will be the one concerned for her most, and her focus changes from that of the Card at hand to Tomoyo's safety. Fortunately, Sakura has always succeeded and hugs Tomoyo warmly whenever she reunites with her.Card Captor Sakura Volume 9, Chapter 4, pages 1-15 Clamp has stated that the image to the right is Tomoyo fixing Sakura's hair, however, it is often seen to have a romantic element to it as the expressions and pose resemble two people about to kiss. Powers and Abilities .]] Power Level: Throughout the Clow Card arc, Cerberus's comments seem to imply that Sakura's magic grows as she battles and captures more Cards.Cardcaptor Sakura Volumes 1-6 In contrast of this, in the second half of the series we are reminded of Sakura’s inexperience as she often collapses after transforming the cards. Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 7 However, as she grows progressively proficient in changing Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she becomes less tired and more aware of Clow Reed's presence. During the last of Eriol's trials, she is able to transform several cards at once.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 11 Chapter 2, page 53 Origin: After Final Judgement, Clow Reed tells her that her magic seems to be drawn from the power of the stars, which may start small, but are ever-shining with their own brilliant light. However it should be noted that like Clow Reed's magic, Sakura's is a balance of sun and moon magic.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 6 Chapter 4, page 30 Clow Cards: Sakura's main weapon is the Clow Cards, which first had their own magic, but had to be transformed so that they would draw power from Sakura. Staff Sealing Wand Key that hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! Key that hides the forces of darkness, show me your true form! By the covenant, I, Sakura, command you. Release! Oh key of Clow, power of magic power of light surrender the wand, the force ignite, Release Star Wand Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release! O key that conceals the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me, by my power i command you! Release! By the power of the stars! Staff of power made by Clow, reveal to me your true form now! Release! Key of the star, with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! Card Chant I call on the power of my star ancient forces near and far, Clow card transform all your might and draw your power from my light Star card in the dream]] , the anime adaptation of this arc.]] Appearances in other media xxxHolic Sakura is mentioned in xxxHolic as living in the same world as Yuko Ichihara. Yuko states that Sakura has a boyfriend (Syaoran) that she is currently living with. Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Sakura makes a cameo appearance in Tsubasa Chronicle: Tokyo Revelations as a spirit who guided Princess Sakura back to the group. She also appears in chapter 217, handing the Star Wand over to Sakura Li in a dream. The wand would later be handed to Yuuko Ichihara as a price to allow "Syaoran" to go to Clow Country. Other *Two characters who greatly resemble Tomoyo and Sakura are seen in episode ? of Gunslinger Girl. *Two characters who resemble Sakura and Tomoyo also make a cameo appearance in episode ? of the Pokémon anime. *The main female character in Kimi ga Nozomu Eien greatly resembles Sakura. *She makes a cameo appearences in episode ? of the anime Puni Puni Poemi *The magic staff (stick) of Sakura makes a cameo appearences in episode 47 of Keroro Gunsō *In Macademi Wasshoi! episode 8 in the beginning she makes a cameo appearences as a doll. Trivia *Sakura has achieved notable popularity in Japan. In both 1999 and 2000 she won the Animage Grand Prix for Best Female Character. *Has the same English (Kari Wahlgren) and Japanese (Sakura Tange) voice actress as Kasumi from Dead or Alive video game series *As stated in the first chapter of the original manga series, #Sakura is said to like her music and gym class. #Sakura is said to dislike math . #She takes part in cheerleading. #Her favorite foods are rice omelets and noodles. #She dislikes Konnyaku. #Her favorite colors are pink and white. #Has a good recipe for pancakes. #Would like a new school bag. #That cheerfulness is one of her best quailties *Since Fujitaka Kinomoto is one-half of the original Clow Reed, technically, Sakura is Clow Reed's daughter, and through that, is related to Syaoran Li, since he is maternally related to Clow himself, Clow being his maternal uncle References Category:Characters Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle characters Category:Characters mentioned in xxxHolic